


Happy Fucking Birthday!

by dusty_cookie (dusty_curtain)



Category: The Walking Dead (Comics), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: BDSM, F/M, Femdom, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 05:49:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11548791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dusty_curtain/pseuds/dusty_cookie
Summary: Pretty much just kinky porn without plot, so please proceed with caution.





	Happy Fucking Birthday!

You were staggering through the gray hallways of Sanctuary to what was hopefully your room. You weren’t one hundred percent sure, what with the walls all looking the same and your sense of direction drowned in a bottle of Jack Daniels. It wasn’t that you were shit-faced drunk, but the small get-together today and the many toasts and celebratory shots had made you tipsy enough to make you sigh in relief when you finally stood before your door. Or at least you thought it was your door. **  
**

You giggled while fumbling for your key. It had been a fun evening. It was your birthday and you had invited a couple of people to join you for a drink on one of the tables outside in the Sanctuary’s inner yard. You had spent an indecent amount of points on two bottles of whiskey, Dwight had added half a bottle of gin and Christina had brought out a twinkie with a single candle in lieu of a real birthday cake. Everyone had sung Happy Birthday for you, with Negan almost yelling the lines at the top of his lungs in the most off-key way possible.

You frowned. The only thing that had put a small dent in your mood was that Negan had excused himself unusually early. You had hoped for some action of the dirty kind today of all days. It was your birthday after all.

For a couple of months now, Negan and you had been pursuing what you could only call an affair. Fucking a married man was an affair by definition, wasn’t it? Even if the man in question wasn’t married in the traditional sense, but in the I-have-five-wives-now-that-the-world-has-ended sense. The secret aspect of your relationship only supported your theory. You were his mistress. You were fucking your boss, your leader. Sometimes, when he would put a leather-clad hand over your mouth so others wouldn’t hear your screams of pleasure coming from inside the inventory room, you felt a little ashamed about it.

You were pretty sure, though, that you wouldn’t have felt any guilt or shame tonight. Which made you all the more frustrated, sexually and otherwise, that he had run off. Maybe his wives were getting suspicious? The frequency of you and him sneaking off for a round of ‘Who can make the other come first’ had dramatically increased in the past couple of weeks.

Finally having found your key, you opened your bedroom door, mentally prepared to just crash down on your bed, maybe give yourself what your lover had denied you tonight, and then hopefully get a couple of hours of uninterrupted sleep.

You were surprised, therefore, when you walked into your room and noticed a whole army of candles burning on tables and drawers and window sills. That was weird. You didn’t remember leaving any candles burning. You were exceptionally careful of putting them out before leaving your room. Actually, you didn’t remember lighting any candles at all today.

Someone cleared their throat and you nearly jumped out of skin.

Negan was lying on your bed, his back propped up against some pillows, his hands behind his head, his legs spread wide open, grinning at you like he didn’t have a care in the world. He was stark naked as the day he was born. Except for the huge red bow wrapped around his dick.

Your jaw hung open at the sight before you. Then you couldn’t hold it in any longer and you burst into laughter, nearly doubling over at the ridiculousness of the scene, before you slapped a hand over your mouth to get a hold of yourself. Luckily, Negan wasn’t someone who was easily offended and he still smiled happily at you.

“Happy fucking birthday, babe.”

You pressed your lips together so as not to start giggling again and slowly walked over to your bed.

“Well that’s an unexpected surprise.”

“Right? You didn’t honestly think I’d just disappear without giving the birthday girl my fucking present?”

“And the present is your dick, I presume?”

“You’re damn fucking right it is,” Negan said while he pointedly grabbed his junk, making the bow jiggle up and down his crotch.

You couldn’t help but laugh again as you sat down next to him on the bed. All comedic value of his presentation aside, though, the sight of your leader waiting in your room for you, in all his naked, beefy glory, sent a shiver of pleasure down your spine. You bit your lip, a movement that didn’t go unnoticed, of course.

“Hmm, I think the birthday girl likes her birthday surprise,” he crooned and he took your hand to guide you on top of him. You straddled his legs and looked down at your ‘present’ and then into his eyes, grinning widely.

“She really does. Especially since you went out of your way with the decoration,” you answered, tugging a little on the red satin ribbon. Negan was already rock hard and his dick kept twitching while you carefully freed him from the bow. He was staring down at your hands with his mouth slightly open, his breathing getting quicker by the second.

You held the ribbon between your hands and wrapped the ends around your fingers, then brought it over Negan’s head to his neck. You pulled to bring his head closer and he grabbed your waist when your lips connected with his. The kiss was hard and deep, both of you groaning as your tongues danced around each other.

You pulled some more on the satin band, until your teeth scraped over his and you both smiled at each other when you paused to come up for air. You let go of one end of the ribbon and let it flow over Negan’s shoulder, onto his chest and over his dick and balls. He looked down at what you were doing and then back up at you, his eyes much darker than before. He licked his lips.

“You wanna play, baby?”

You nodded. The question was his way of signalling you that he was in the mood for a more prolonged session. And a much more kinkier one.

“Put up your arms,” you told him and he happily obliged after throwing the pillows behind his back to the ground to lie flat on the bed. You wound the red satin band around a pole in your headboard and then tied his wrists to it. Making sure to keep your cleavage just out of reach while you were leaning over his face, you made the knot tight enough so he couldn’t wiggle out, but not so tight so as to cut off the blood flow to his hands.

You sat back up and raked your fingernails all the way from his shoulders down to the V lines that you found so incredibly hot. He rewarded you with a groan and with closing his eyes and slightly arching his back. The muscles on his entire upper body tensed and you felt the wetness between your legs that his movements were causing.

“Take off your clothes!” His voice was hoarse with desire, causing goosebumps to erupt all over your arms.

“What was that?” You raised an eyebrow at him, “I didn’t quite catch that.”

He stared at you for a moment, breathing hard. “Please baby! I want to see your awesome fucking titties.”

“Begging already? My, that was quick,” you smirked, but you decided to give him what he wanted. For now. “Though I didn’t like your tone just now. I think it’s time I taught you some respect again.”

He nodded, not taking his eyes off you as you climbed off of him to stand beside the bed. You shimmied out of your jeans and took off your boots and then your shirt, giving him a good view of the black lace underwear you had chosen in anticipation of a little tryst with your leader.

His eyes followed you as you got back on the bed, kneeling next to him this time. You laid your hand on his knee and then ran your fingers slowly up his thigh until you reached his crotch. With only the tip of your index finger, you stroked up his engorged shaft and back down. Negan threw his head back, bit his lip and moaned. The sound was music to your ears.

You kept ghosting your finger over his length, until his moans were reduced to a pathetic little whimper. Only then did you stop to take off your bra and panties and then straddled him again.

“Fuck yes, show me those tits, babe!”

SLAP!

Your palm tingled from where it had connected with Negan’s cheek. His face had been thrown to the side and when he turned his head to face you again, he did so with a low growl, his eyes boring into yours.

“I told you to watch your tone.”

“I’m sorry,” he answered through gritted teeth.

“You know the rules, Negan. Be a good pet and you’ll get a reward.”

“Yes. What do you want me to do?”

“For now? Shut up and enjoy the show!”

You wriggled your ass up his legs to nestle your pussy right underneath his balls. Both your hands went up to your breasts and started kneading and squeezing, tugging on your nipples, while still keeping eye contact with the man underneath you. He knew he wasn’t allowed to stare yet. But you could see that it took him every ounce of willpower he had not to let his gaze drop to what your hands were doing with your tits.

One of hands wandered over your ribs, belly and reached down into the patch of hair over your mound. Your eyes closed and you let your head fall back as you felt the wetness between your thighs. You knew he was watching now and it turned you on even more. Two fingers dipped inside of you and you spread your juices all over your folds and your clit, before slowly starting to circle the swollen nub. A loud moan escaped your lips and you felt Negan squirming underneath you.

You opened your eyes and saw him staring at you open-mouthed, his breathing labored, his arm muscles taut as he was straining against his binds. He was desperate to touch you, to be inside of you, if the precum dripping into the trail of hair between his bellybutton and his dick was any indication.

“Someone’s leaking,” you said and gave his balls a gentle slap. He hissed and let his head fall back against the mattress, “Do you like that, pet?” You slapped him again, a little harder this time, “Do you like watching me get off without your help?”

“Yes. Fuck…” he whined and you chuckled.

“Then keep watching, pet,” you ordered and resumed your ministrations on yourself.

Closing your eyes again, you altered between stroking your clit and pushing two fingers inside of you. You thought back to when you and Negan had first started exploring the kinkier sides of your relationship. Back then, you had kept apologizing whenever you had become too rough with him and had asked him if it had hurt, until he had answered “Fuck yes did it fucking hurt. Do it again!”. And so you had. Reluctantly at first, but the more he had encouraged you, the more enthusiastic you had become. Having the big, bad Saviors leader begging you to be punished gave you a thrill and a sense of power you hadn’t thought possible.

Just thinking about it was turning you on so much right now that you were on the edge of coming undone. Small gasps and moans filled the room and you had to stop before it became too much.

“Such a good little pet…” you whispered and leaned over to kiss him. He responded hungrily, but you quickly pulled back and held your fingers, slick with your arousal, out for him. He took them into his mouth and started sucking greedily, his eyes never leaving yours.

“I think you earned yourself a little reward,” you said and your fingers slid out of his mouth with a soft ‘plop’. You let your hands trail down his stomach until you reached his erection and wrapped your fingers around it. He squeezed his eyes shut and moaned with every slow pump of your hand, the head of his cock purple and swollen.

Your fingers kept sliding up and down until his breathing was reduced to strained little gasps and a low “Fuck!” from him was your cue to stop. You were far from done with him.

“Oh no, not yet. Here I am doing all the work with you just lying there.”

It took him a moment to come back from the edge and back to his senses. You wondered if it was already too much for him. Negan had so far never used the safeword when you were slapping him around, only when the edging would become unbearable for him. Maybe it was the fact that today was your birthday, but he seemed to pull himself together and smiled up at you.

“Let me pleasure you.” His words sent a jolt of pure lust straight to your core.

“Do you want me to untie you?”

“No. Come sit on my fucking face babe.”

You grinned and climbed up his body to settle over his face. Despite loving being dominated by you, Negan couldn’t help himself from teasing you a little in return. He planted the softest of kisses on your thighs and circled your entrance with only the tip of his tongue. You squirmed and sighed and eventually groaned in frustration. One of your hands grabbed a chunk of his hair and you pulled until you were sure that it hurt. His face came up from underneath you, scrunched up in pain.

“Start fucking licking, Negan!”

He actually had the gall to laugh at you. Oh, but you would make sure to make him pay for that later. For now, though, you were finally able to lose yourself in the sensation of Negan’s tongue and lips finding all the right spots. It was a blessing that his mouth was just as skilled when it came to eating you out as it was when using it to lead his people.

You felt a brief moment of frustration that he could not use his thick and long fingers to help you find your release. But it was soon forgotten, as he sucked and licked and circled your clit, finding a rhythm that was making you shudder and moan and grind your pussy into his face. He seemed to find almost as much pleasure from this as you, judging from the small moans that came from underneath you. The thought and the sounds of him gasping and lapping at you and the feeling of him between your legs started to make your whole body tingle and writhe in pleasure. You grasped the headboard to steady yourself and cried out his name when the waves of your release washed over you. It was as if both your body and mind were exploding.

You went limp over him, shivering and gasping for air while he lazily licked all the way from your entrance to your clit two more times, no doubt with a shit-eating grin on his face. The sensation soon became too much, though and you climbed off his face and fell back on the mattress, your head at his feet.

“Well that was fucking awesome,” came his voice from the other end of the bed.

You raised your head and saw him grinning down at you, his face covered in your juices. You sat up, but stayed at his feet and smiled at him.

“It really was,” you said and gently raked your fingernail over the sole of his foot. His leg jerked back violently.

“Whoah! Fucking pineapple! No tickling!” You pulled your hand back immediately. A safeword was a safeword after all. “I think I deserve a fucking reward for giving you such an amazing fucking orgasm just now.”

“Good thing you don’t get to decide when and how you get rewarded,” you replied and he started pouting. “But…” You started crawling up, stroking your hand up his leg and thigh until you reached his balls, “I guess I could indulge you just this once…”

You started massaging his balls and softly touching his cock. Negan’s head fell back and you heard a whispered “Fuck yeah…” followed by a gasp when you squeezed a little. He was looking absolutely delicious and you leaned down to get a taste of him. You licked all the way from between his balls up his shaft to his head where you let your tongue circle around it for a while, lapping up the salty precum. Then you wrapped your hand around him and took only the head into your mouth, applying some pressure with your lips and sucking gently on it in a steady rhythm. It was enough to drive him absolutely wild. Negan was moaning and cursing and you hoped that everyone at Sanctuary had momentarily gone deaf. Otherwise they were getting one hell of an audioerotic show just now.

He started bucking his hips and you grinned against his dick. You knew he wanted more, wanted you to take him all the way in, to let him fuck your mouth until he could shoot his load down your throat. But teasing him was just too much fun. You let him slide out of your mouth and instead gently attached your lips to only one side and started sucking lightly on his frenulum.

The effect was instantaneous. His whole body started twitching and his moans turned into frustrated little whines.

“Fuck, baby, please! I want to come so fucking bad.”

That made you stop altogether. You sat up and squeezed his balls a little too tight for comfort and his face scrunched up in pain.

“God, stop! Please baby! I fucking can't… I need…” He was incoherent now. And yet he still didn’t use the safeword.

“Aww, but you are being such a good little pet,” you chuckled, “I think you can take just a little bit more.”

Negan’s eyes were shut tight. He was panting while you slid up his legs and straddled him again, this time with your crotch right over his. Every little touch of yours made him groan and twitch and buck his hips as if you were sending shocks of electricity through his body. You were high on the power you held over him. It made you so aroused that you were desperate for some friction. You started sliding your wet folds up and down his throbbing dick without letting him enter. Negan had finally found his voice again, even if it was just to gasp “Fuck” over and over again.

You slid your hands over his chest and to his broad neck and wrapped them around him just underneath his chin. As you applied some pressure to cut off his air, his eyes rolled back and he bit his lip, his breath coming out in rattling gasps while you were choking him. The sight and sound and the smell of sex and sweat and your clit sliding over his dick nearly sent you over the edge.

“Did you have enough, pet?”

He nodded which earned him a resounding slap to his right cheek.

“I asked if you had enough.”

“Yes!” he hissed through gritted teeth.

“Do you want to come now?”

“Yes!” he whimpered.

“Do you want to fuck me and fill me with your cum?”

“Fuck yes!”

You let go of his neck and started fumbling with the red satin band around his wrists. He looked at you, his eyes wild from lust and pain. You both knew what this meant. Time to switch.

As soon as he came free, he sat up with an animalistic growl and nearly threw you off him. He kneeled on the bed and grabbed you by your waist, hoisting you up as if you weighed nothing and positioned you on all fours in front of him. His palm came down on your ass in retaliation and he entered you in one quick stroke, the pain and pleasure making you cry out.

He didn’t waste any time and started thrusting in and out of you with such speed that your body barely had time to adjust to his length and girth. But the feeling of finally being filled made up for any discomfort you might have, even when he grabbed a fistful of your hair to pull you back. You arched your back and his free hand came around your waist to dip into your folds and circle your clit. It didn’t even take half a minute until your body was writhing against him. Shaking with the force of your second orgasm, you barely registered him biting your shoulder until his muffled screams reached your ear and he was shuddering behind you, lost in his own, well-earned release.

He thrust two more times until he had spent himself inside of you completely. You collapsed onto the bed with Negan half on top of you, both gasping for air and still shivering from the powerful experience you had just shared.

After a couple of minutes, Negan got up and you thought he would get dressed and kiss you goodnight, but he merely went around the room to blow out all of the candles, except for the one right next to his side of the bed. He then laid down next to you again, this time on his back and he spread out his arm so you could cuddle up next to him. First though, he pulled you in for a long and slow kiss. After thoroughly making out with him, you laid your head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat, while he was lazily stroking over your back and arm.

“Did you like your present, babe?”

“Best present ever. I hope you had just as much fun as I had.” You took his hand that was lying on his stomach and nuzzled and kissed his wrist where he had been tied to the headboard.

“Fuck yeah. I think I tore a muscle in my dick from coming so fucking hard,” he laughed and planted a kiss into your hair, “Want me to stay the night?”

That was a new one. You rarely even fucked in your room and he never stayed, the risk of him being seen too high.

“Are you sure? Won’t your wives get suspicious?”

“They won’t even notice. Just see it as an extra fucking birthday treat.”

You smiled to yourself. To be honest, the secrecy was bothering you and waking up next to him had been something you had wished for for quite some time now.

“Maybe we can play some more tomorrow morning?” you grinned up at him.

“That’s my fucking girl,” Negan grinned back and kissed you again before blowing out the last candle.

Exhausted, you closed your eyes and fell into a deep and dreamless sleep.


End file.
